Loving Pride
by Rechiru22
Summary: When Yamamoto is attacked by Shimon and faces the possiabily of death, he meets someone who he hasn't seen in years, his mother.  Contains a small amount of S80


**Rei:Sappy Crap!**  
**Summary: When Yamamoto is attacked by the Shimon, he has a visit from a person he never expects.  
**

Blood trailed on the floor, out of his stomach, the staining red fluid, spilled out of him so freely. His brown eyes began to dim, everything seem so distant now, noises, smells and the room, he was stuck there, on the floor in which his "friend" Kauro left him after finding a ring and a piece of paper.  
But that didn't matter now, he was dying, nothing could save him, not this time anyway. As he closed his eyes he didn't hear the voice of Ryohei instead Takeshi was fading away, barely clinging on to his teenage life as a Vongola Guardian.

_"Takeshi"_  
_"Hmm?"_  
_"Takeshi sweetie wake up"_  
_"Who's there?"_  
_"Open your eyes and you'll see sweetie"_  
Takeshi opened his brown eyes, to the sight of a familiar face, a young woman in her mid-twenties, her eyes where bright blue, her hair was as light brown, her skin was pale, her smile was a wide one a familiar one. She wore a baby blue dress with a white ribbon like belt around it, with a silver shawl around her arms and a necklace with fangs of some canine creature on them.  
The scenery around them was of that of a childhood place he adored, with flowers growing and the smell of fresh rain.

_"Mom?"_  
Takeshi stared at the woman he knew was his mother, but wait wasn't she dead, gone? He looked at her , but wanting so much to hug her. To regain all the time in his life with her that she wasn't there for, but he knew this couldn't be real, was it an illusion?

_"Yes my little Takeshi, oh my how much you have grown, your the spiting image of your father"_  
_Her pale hand touched his skin, it felt so soft, like it always use to feel, it smelt the same too of vanilla essence from her baking of cakes. "Mom, where is this place?"_  
_"It's your soul sweetheart, it's your essence"_  
_"But why am I here?"_  
_"Sweetie only you know that answer, I'm simply just a guardian of your soul"_  
She smiled sweetly as she held her son's hand in her own, giving it an assuring squeeze, when he was little when ever he asked her for advice she use to always squeeze his hand in a silent promise of everything being okay.

_"Mom, can I ask you something?"_  
_"Sure sweetie ask away?"_  
_"Am I g-going to die, is dying..hard?"_  
The blue eyed woman stared at Takeshi, her smile still shone but he had his eyes to the floor, trying so hard to hide his tears.  
She placed both her hands, on his face cupping his face she looked him in the eyes.

_"Baby boy I'm not going to lie, but it's hard, very hard. When I was slipping away, the only thing I wanted was to stay with you, my only regret was not being able to be your mother when you needed me the most, but I've always watched over you my little angel, every battle, every baseball game and I'll always watch over you,it's not your time today baby boy you still have your friends to fight and protect._"

She wiped his tears away, kissing his cheek so lovingly and stroking his raven hair. She hugged him again tightly, whispering her love to him, calming her now crying son.  
_"I love you little Takeshi, and I'm so proud of you, and I'll always be so proud of you my baby, now sweetie, you have to go back, you still have a_ certain someone to confess your feelings too.  
_"Ah, Mom how did you-"_  
_"Because I'm your mother, and theres nothing wrong with loving Superbi Squalo, so you be like your dad and confess through the sword okay?"_  
_"Mom I love you so much, thank you!"_  
_"No problem baby boy"_

Suddenly everything faded away, his mother faded away, the scene vanished and he felt like he was being sucked into a tunnel.

_"Vooiii Takeshi! WAKE UP, Don't you fucking die on me twerp"_  
_"Squalo!"_  
With that the Japanese teens arms where around the now shocked swordsman.  
_"Voooii what the fuck was that for?"_  
_"hahaha i just wanted to show you I loved you that's all"_  
_"Funny way of showing it brat"_  
Takeshi laughed, although making the Italian man rathered pissed, also showed Squalo's softened side, as he kissed the young boy, before seeing the spirit of a woman sitting on the window ledge smiling. She waved at Squalo, and mouthed out slowly _"Take Care of Him Please"_

She faded away, with a happy smile on her face, and tears of pride in her eyes, of her son's happiness and life.

**The End~Sorry that sucked so bad : Forgive me!**

**Please REVIEW!  
**


End file.
